


幸存者54

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者54

54

 

 

 

 

Steve和Thor光着上身，在夜晚的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他们俩又冷又饿，身上的伤口不敢碰，破的地方已经结了血痂，不小心碰掉的话，血又会流出来。

 

Steve很渴，可是临近傍晚的时候，丧尸只给他们的笼子里扔了一些烧焦的肉，看不出来是什么。Thor拿起来，仔细闻了闻，没敢吃。旁边的大笼子里却一阵骚动，两个人看过去，只见那些人开始哄抢那些烤焦的肉，抢到的人就躲在一边，疯狂地啃着，还要不时防备其他人的偷袭。

 

他们俩叹了口气，实在吃不下那东西，便放在了一边。两个人挤在一起取暖，警惕地看着空地上的丧尸。现在临近夜晚，丧尸越来越多，Steve暗暗数了一下，竟然足足有21只。它们不时发出恶心的低吼声，很像在呕吐或者抱怨，可是和之前一样，这些丧尸并不交谈，它们像动物，却又没有动物群体之间那样紧密的关系，就仿佛聚在一起，只是因为这里地方够大。

 

他们俩衣不蔽体，牙齿打着颤，尽量蜷缩起自己，想保存一些温度。Steve瞥了一眼笼子下方的定位仪，它正在一闪一闪地工作着，一刻不停地向自己的同伴们发送位置信息。Steve不知道Tony他们怎么样了，不过万幸的是，所有人都保持了冷静，因为对讲机并没有响起来，而是一直安静地等待自己主动发送消息。

 

就在Steve盯着地面出神的时候，Thor突然拐了拐他。Steve立即回过神来，一扭头，看见一只高大的丧尸朝这边走来。

 

说不害怕是假的。但是他们俩都坐直了身子，勇敢地瞪着那只丧尸。它的眼睛是黄色的，眼白部分血红血红的，全身皮肤都白得吓人，仿佛在福尔马林里面泡了几年。它的头发也是姜黄色，显得异常干枯，而且牙齿发黑，上嘴唇已经烂掉了，甚至能看见溃烂的牙龈。这是一只男性丧尸，肚子上烂了一个大洞，就这样拖着流出来的五脏六腑，走到了笼前。

 

它离Thor更近一些，走近之后，就趴在笼子上，对他们发出了一种诡异的声音，好像有什么东西在敲打自己的喉咙。Steve隔着Thor也能闻到丧尸身上那种腐臭味，两个人都屏住了呼吸，只死死地盯着那张近在咫尺的脸，一点声音都不敢出。他们就这样僵持了一分钟之后，最可怕的事情发生了：那只丧尸突然伸出了手，犹如闪电一般从笼子缝隙中伸进去，一把掐住了Thor的脖子，发出一声咆哮。

 

Steve的心跳都要停了。他想也不想就猛地扑过去，想要拉开它的手：“—— **不** ！！”

 

Thor抬手想拉开那只丧尸的手，但身上的伤口太多，已经没有力气了。他发出几声干咳，胳膊上的伤口崩裂开来，渗出了血。Steve绝望地看着笼子外面的丧尸，死死抓住它腐烂的手，几乎哀求着说：“不……求你， **求你** 。”

 

旁边的大笼子中，那些人似乎对这样的情况熟视无睹，他们大部分人根本不在乎这边发生了什么，依然在啃着那恶心的肉，或者低头抠手，而有几个人转过头来，却也只是呆呆地看着，并没有更多的反应。

 

那只掐住Thor的丧尸慢慢加大了力气，把Thor往自己这边拉，与此同时，它破裂的嘴巴里开始流出腥臭的液体，令人恐惧而恶心。Thor用尽力气抓住它青黑色的手腕，试图得到一些氧气，Steve抠着丧尸的手指，想让它放开，但是他看见这只怪物的小指尖已经深深按进了Thor的皮肤里，力道可想而知。在恐惧到了极点之后，Steve忽然觉得自己不怕了，而Thor脖子上的掐痕刺激到了他，于是Steve在那一瞬间，只觉得被暴怒控制了，他想也不想就用拳头砸向了丧尸的前臂，扯着嗓子嘶吼着：“ **放开** ！！”

 

这一击之下，带着Thor也往前顿了一下，同时开始发出窒息前的呻吟声。Steve疯了一般地想要掰断这只丧尸的胳膊：“ **放开** **——** **放开！放开！！** ”

 

那丧尸的手犹如钳子一般纹丝不动，Thor的脸已经开始发紫了。

 

就在这时，旁边的笼子中，突然传来了一个沙哑的男声：“把你们的东西给它。”

 

Steve停下了动作，全身抑制不住地发抖，猛然抬起头来看向那个笼子的方向：“……什么？”

 

“ **你们的东西** 。”那个男人还在说，但是Steve不知道是谁在说话，“快点，它在要东西，给它就是了。”

 

Steve顾不得那么多了。他把裤子脱了下来，只留了内裤，拼命想塞给那只丧尸，但是它却恼怒地嚎叫了一声，继续掐着Thor的脖子。

 

Steve知道它要什么了。他猛地趴在笼子下面，从空隙的地方勾出了无线电和定位器，然后全都给了那只丧尸。

 

丧尸吼叫了一声，低头看了看Steve手里的东西，终于慢慢松开了手。Thor瞬间可以呼吸了，他像是溺水的人一般，拼命喘息着，嗓子中发出风箱一样的声音。

 

Steve直接把无线电和定位器扔到笼外，就赶紧去看Thor。“Hey……你怎么样？你怎么样？”Steve轻轻拍着Thor的后背，不知道该怎么安抚自己的同伴。他在问了几声之后，才发现自己的声音喑哑，全身发抖，额头上都是汗。

 

万幸的是，那只丧尸拿到了无电线和定位仪，就对他们俩失去了兴趣，转身离开了。

 

Thor缓了一会儿，靠在笼子上，才好了一些。他的后背也开始渗血了，可是这人居然咧开嘴巴笑了起来，声音很低地说：“……穿上裤子吧，你这样可真难看。”

 

Steve愣了愣，低下头，发现自己只有内裤了。他见Thor还能开玩笑，才彻底松了一口气，往旁边一歪，倚在了Thor身边。

 

接着Steve又突然想起来什么，于是他不顾身上的疼痛，挣扎着爬起来，转身往那个大笼子里看。结果他还没等看清，只听刚刚那个男人非常严厉地说道：“转过去！不要看！！”

 

Steve心中一凛，赶紧又转回来，动作一气呵成非常连贯，就好像刚刚只是回了个头。Thor把腿边的裤子抓过来，扔给Steve，示意他先穿上再说，然后他清了清嗓子，微微提高了一些声音，说：“谢谢你救了我的命。”

 

“不客气。”那个男人回答，这次他的语气要缓和多了，“想和我交谈可以，但是——”

 

“Rum？你在和谁说话？”那边的笼子中突然又传来一个男人的声音，语调轻快，听上去也更年轻，最重要的是，他叫他 **Rum** 。Steve和Thor惊讶地对视一眼，心跳陡然加快，接着Steve抑制不住，再次要转过身去：“你是不是叫——”

 

“转回去！”那个叫Rum的男人迅速低吼道，Steve马上又老老实实坐了回去。那人顿了顿，大概是为自己的语气感到抱歉，所以迟疑了一会儿之后，又解释说：“……听着，想和我交谈，就不能看过来。那些丧尸不懂交流，我们发出声音它们也不明白是什么意思，但是如果你转过来，它们就会知道我们在说话——这些王八蛋讨厌我们说话。”

 

Steve看了Thor一眼，立即移开了目光，低头瞪着自己的裤子问道：“……所以刚才那只丧尸过来，是因为发现了我和Thor在说话？”

 

“大概吧，”Rum说道，接着他又说：“——不，不Scott，你不要过来，滚回那边去。”

 

刚刚那个男人的声音近了一些：“Hi，你们俩是新来的，我看见你们被拖过来了。”

 

Thor动了动，一边忍受着疼痛，一边笑着说：“是啊，我叫Thor Odinson，这是我的朋友Steve Rogers，你们俩叫什么？”

 

Scott立即说：“我叫Scott Lang，他是Brock Rumlow。”

 

Steve裤子穿了一半，听见Scott这样说，连动作都停了。Thor闭上眼睛，低声咕哝说：“……天呐，哦天呐，天呐，竟然是真的，天呐，天呐。”

 

Scott在那边继续说：“所以，你们俩在外面就是朋友了，对吗？我们俩不一样，是在笼子里才认识的。其实以前我不是个爱说话的人，但是这儿实在太闷了，我连个能说话的人都没有，只有Rum才愿意听我说点什么。”

 

Rum的声音有些沙哑，这让他听上去很神秘。“……不Scott，我不愿意听你说那些废话。”

 

“你这个骗子，关键时刻就跟我反着干。”Scott说。

 

Steve迅速套上了裤子，迫不及待地打断了他们俩：“Rum——我是说，Mr. Rumlow，你认识James Barnes吗？James？或许你叫他Bucky？你认识他吗？”

 

那边沉默了。Steve不安地等了一会儿，见还是没有反应，只好看了看Thor，那人也一脸疑惑，不明白是什么情况。

 

Steve握着拳头，忍不住又追问了一句：“——Mr. Rumlow？你在听吗？”

 

“……你们俩他妈的是谁？”几分钟之后，Rumlow终于开口了，语气中带着满满的怀疑和威胁，“你们为什么知道那个兔崽子？”

 

Steve呻吟了一声，捂住了脸。有那么一刻，他觉得心中不断地涌出兴奋和踏实，甚至盖过了那些恐惧与伤痛，就仿佛在努力跑了很久之后，终点线就在面前，触手可及。

 

Rumlow竟然真的还活着， **他还活着** 。

 

Thor也仰起头，忍不住发出轻松的笑声。他的脖子上还留着丧尸掐出来的青紫的印记，语气却是愉悦的。“哦你这个贱人。说真的，如果你要是死了，我他妈也会把你从丧尸肚子里挖出来，再踩上几脚，这样才能弥补我们俩遭的这些罪。”

 

Rumlow的声音更加低沉了：“……你们他妈的什么意思？”

 

Thor咳嗽了一声，回答说：“我们是来救你的，老天啊，因为Barnes想要救你——我们在他妈的 **救你** 。”

 

Rumlow瞪大了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

Tony啃着大拇指的指甲，很是严肃地瞪着手里的本子。上面写满了他想出的每一个计划，而他知道，这些点子每一个都很冒险，如果Steve在，绝对不会这么干。

 

Tony现在拒绝想起Steve和Thor，这会令他的心瞬间沉到肚子里去，接着会让他很长时间无法集中注意力。现在Tony最需要的就是集中注意力，他在大脑中模拟了无数种方法，想要试图进入丧尸的大本营，但是似乎都很鲁莽。Tony不能再让更多的同伴受伤了，他要在保护他们的同时，救出Steve和Thor。

 

所以Steve会怎么做呢？如果是Steve，他会怎么——

 

“Tony！”Clint突然敲了敲车窗，急切地说，“Steve的无线电响了，你快来听。”

 

Tony一惊，马上放下本子，跟着Clint往公交车那边跑。其他人已经围着对讲机全神贯注，那里有一些杂音，和奇怪的呜咽声，不过更多的是风声。

 

Tony坐下来，刚想问你们为什么不说话，接着突然反应过来，无线电里的声音很不对劲。他趴了下去，贴着对讲机仔细听了一会儿，紧接着，里面突然传来了清晰的呼吸声，似乎有人对着麦克在喷气。

 

“……什——？”Tony皱起眉，直起身子。可是还不等大家有所反应，只听无线电中突然传来了一声丧尸的咆哮，因为离得太近，简直震耳欲聋，仿佛那只丧尸就在眼前。所有人都本能地往后缩了缩，瞪着那个对讲机。

 

大家都被这一声惊呆了，他们做梦也没想到会听见这个。所有人都僵在了原地，盯着那个还在持续不断发出声音的对讲机，一个字都说不出来。

 

许久之后，Bucky敛着声音，轻轻说：“……它们拿到了无线电。”

 

Tony紧紧皱着眉，盯着地上的无线电（它还在发出丧尸的嘶吼），咬住了舌头。Loki抓住了膝盖，用力抠着裤子：“大概，大概是捡的。一定是这样，Thor的无线电和定位仪都丢在了半路，可能是哪个丧尸捡到了——”

 

Tony心中一动，突然抬起头，大声问道：“定位仪呢？看看定位仪！”

 

那玩意拿在Sam手里，他把面板朝向大家：“GPS信号没有消失，还在原来的位置。”

 

Tony稍稍放下心来，拼命让自己镇定下来，叮嘱Sam说：“好……如果信号开始移动的话，马上告诉我，现在我们不能确定是只有无线电被抢走了，还是定位器也被抢了。”

 

他并没有说出更可怕的可能性，尽管每个人都想到了不好的那一面。Tony感觉自己的神经已经紧绷到了极点，他试图回想Steve会怎样安慰大家，可是却怎么都想不起来了。

 

就仿佛那个人只要在这里，就能自然而然地让人感到安心。Tony深吸了一口气，把Steve的脸抛在脑后，然后抓起无线电，对其他人说：“你们先去休息吧，睡一觉，养足精神，明天一早我们就来商量应该怎么做。”

 

他的脚踝还在钻心的疼，连带着小腿的肌肉也像抽筋一样紧绷着，不敢用力着地。但是Tony脸上却带着浅浅的笑容，就好像一切问题在明天就可以迎刃而解，所有这些煎熬都不存在。

 

Peter担心地想要说话，但是Wade拉住了他，摇了摇头。Tony揉揉眼睛，故作轻松地站起来，再次对大家说：“说真的，去睡吧，我会有办法的。”

 

然后他抓着无线电，单脚蹦着跳下了车。Lucky摇着尾巴呜呜叫着凑上来，Tony需要它的陪伴，就揉揉大狗的脑袋：“哦伙计，来吧，我们去别的车上坐一会儿。”

 

Lucky立即跟着他回到了白车边，Tony打开车门，大狗马上跳了上去，窝在了驾驶室的座位上。Tony也跟了上去，然后关上车门。“……OK，只剩我们俩啦。”

 

他打开了阅读灯，柔和的黄色光线洒下来，照在写满了字的小本子上。Tony拿起来看了看，这是Steve的本子，他们俩刚遇见的时候，那人还会一本正经地在上面写好多愿望。他翻到前面，看见Steve一条一条把想要的东西都写上，其中很多他们已经实现了，接着Tony看见自己用很大的字也写了一条愿望： _[睡到超软超舒服的按摩水床。PS：最好有情趣功能的]_ 。

 

他忍不住笑起来。这是太久之前的事情了，那个时候他被丧尸咬，认识Steve不久，而且因为发现Clint偷了自己的大蜥蜴而倍感沮丧。Steve就用这种方法激励他，Tony说他想睡床，Steve说他想吃苹果。两个人坐在肯沃斯上，一笔一笔写下了这些愿望，带着满心的期待和欢喜，恨不得第二天就能实现。

 

Tony吸了吸鼻子，Lucky立即细细地叫着，凑过来舔他。Tony抓了抓大狗的耳朵，小声说：“我没事……放心吧。”

 

Lucky的脑袋搭在Tony的肩膀上，蹭着他的脸。Tony搂着Lucky，又翻到自己写得乱糟糟的计划那一页，咕哝说：“就算我自己看，也觉得这些办法有点疯狂。”

 

他还没说完，Lucky突然抬起头，朝车窗外吭了两声。Tony不明所以地回过头去，只见Bucky站在外面，有点尴尬，似乎不知道该不该敲窗。

 

Tony愣了一下，接着坐起身来，朝Bucky摆了一下脑袋，示意他绕到驾驶室那边去。他们的车晚上都是从里面锁起来的，以防被丧尸偷袭。

 

Bucky从车头那边绕了过去，Tony给他开了门。Lucky跳到了后座上，自己独占了最大的空间，一声不吭地看着Bucky开门坐进来，然后对Tony讪笑一下：“咳……嗯，晚上好。”

 

Lucky打了哈欠，趴了下来。

 

Tony对他扬了扬下巴：“把门锁了。”

 

Bucky哦了一声，转头去锁了门。Tony低下头去，懒洋洋地靠在座椅上，问他：“来道歉的？”

 

Bucky有些不安地动了动：“……也不算。”

 

Tony摆了摆手，不太在意地说：“你不用道歉，这件事不是你的错，去救人是我们共同的决定，你没有逼着我或者其他人去做。”

 

Bucky低下头去，沉默了一会儿，低声说：“不……我只是有点难受，但是又不知道该和谁说。不知道为什么，我觉得你能理解我。”

 

Tony翻本子的手停了下来，抬眼看着Bucky：“……你的借口很烂，整个队伍里所有人都能理解你，别忘了我们在这个世界中失去了什么，谁都有个过去。”

 

Bucky坦然地看着他，说：“但是只有你才是最了解Steve的。你觉得我能和Sam去谈论他吗？谈论我刚刚失去的发小？Sam在这方面不可能和我有共情的，他能理解，却未必能体会。”

 

Tony顿了一下，然后合上了本子，对Bucky说：“如果你想要安慰的话——说真的，我觉得你找错人了。我不是个会安慰人的人，这个技能我烂透了。”

 

Bucky忽然低下头，忍不住笑了：“……是的，Stevie和我说过了。我原本不信，可是现在又信了。”

 

Tony眯起眼睛：“Steve和你说我的坏话？”

 

“不，我们说的是 **你** 。”Bucky慢慢收回了一些笑容，叹了口气，“只是老朋友之间的叙旧，他说起你就停不下来，不停地说啊说啊说啊，就好像——嗯，我说不出来，反正他就好像希望我马上就知道你是个多么好的人。”

 

Tony挑起眉，耸着肩说：“哦，我可不知道这家伙会夸我。”

 

“我也没想到。”Bucky抠着手，左臂在阅读灯下泛着柔和的银光，“他和以前不一样了，虽然本质上还是个傻小子，但真的变得不一样了。”

 

Tony想起了Steve的笑容，不禁自己也跟着笑了起来。“他……嗯，他是个很特别的人。”

 

Bucky的睫毛眨动了一下，突然就忍不住说：“所以，Tony，我现在不知道自己这么做是不是对的。为了救Rum，而连累了Stevie和Thor，这很蠢，我现在恨不得我没有遇见你们，这样这一切就不会发生了。”

 

Tony皱着眉，摇了摇头：“你说这些是没用的，事情已经发生了，想着怎么解决才是当务之急，后悔完全是在浪费时间。”

 

Bucky被他噎在了原地，吭了半天，也没说出一句话来。

 

Tony伸出手，拍了拍他的肩，突然话锋一转：“——而且，你是和Steve从小一起长大的，应该最了解他了。Steve和你说过没有？Loki也是我们去救出来的，而当时我们俩根本不认识Thor，那家伙还想抢我们的车。”

 

Bucky看着Tony，没说话。Tony叹口气，晃了晃手里的笔记本：“现在这个世界太可怕了，我们和丧尸共存，如何不迷失自己，是件很重要的事。你不用想太多，去救Rumlow并不是我们想逞英雄，而做出 **去救他** 这个选择，也是因为我们还有人性。你能理解吗？如果所有人都置之不理、不管不问，那和丧尸还有什么区别？”

 

Bucky垂下眼睛，轻轻吁出一口气：“……我只是没想到会失去Stevie。”

 

Tony扭头看了看外面，又转回来，压低声音说：“你这话可别让别人听见，当初我们可是要用Loki做诱饵的，那个时候你可没有反对。”

 

Bucky抿着嘴巴，迟疑了一下，承认说：“——对，我确实在这一点上自私了，我的想法就是，Loki做诱饵，等我知道大本营在哪里，就冲过去把那些丧尸全都杀了。我没想到Steve会被抓走——我……”

 

Tony飞快地对他笑了一下：“你一定也想过，被抓走的为什么不是我，而是Steve？”

 

Bucky转过头去，不自在地盯着前方，没有说话。

 

Tony歪了一下脑袋，说：“没关系，因为我也是这么想的。谁都有自私的时候，任何人都不例外——我也不例外。”

 

Bucky看向了Tony，舔着嘴唇说：“……或许你对我发火，骂我一顿，我心里还能好受一点。”

 

Tony发出一声嗤笑。“你以为我没有恨你？不可能的，Steve被拖走的那一刻，我恨死你了，真的。可是骂你打你不能解决任何问题，我要做的只是救出他们俩，而不是浪费时间去埋怨你。对现在的我来说，解决问题比制造问题要重要得多，更何况救人的时候你很有用——倒是让我看看你的本事啊，Mr. Barnes。”

 

Bucky微微眯起了眼睛，顿了顿之后说：“……谢谢，我不会让你失望的。所以，你有计划了吗？”

 

Tony忍不住瞟了一眼那个本子：“呃——我不知道，我觉得这有些疯狂，如果是Steve，一定不会这么干。”

 

Bucky皱着眉，有些困惑地说：“Stevie？你为什么要考虑他会怎么干，他现在不在这里。”

 

Tony不确定地歪着脑袋，轻轻说：“可是……之前我们所有的计划都是Steve整理的，不管是路线还是别的什么，毕竟他更理智，也更谨慎。我不知道自己能不能行，我——”

 

“那就说说你的计划啊。”Bucky不容置喙地说道，“Steve和Thor不在这儿，你不用想那么多了。除了Stevie，你是呆在这个队伍中时间最长的人，你了解每一个人，知道该如何充分发挥我们的特长。”

 

Tony有点不安地笑了：“……天呐，你这是在夸我？”

 

Bucky耸了耸肩：“大概是吧，但是请相信我，我从来没有怀疑过你的能力。要知道Stevie喜欢的人，就一定有过人之处。”

 

Tony挑了挑眉：“哪怕我会做出一些很疯的事情？”

 

Bucky抬手抓了抓头发：“很疯的事情？我们现在还不够疯吗？我早就受够了按部就班，来吧，让我看看你有多疯。”

 

Tony低下头，忍不住笑了。“哦老天，Bucky——嗯，我决定要叫你这个了，好吧，Bucky，我……”

 

这时，外面又有人敲窗。Lucky懒洋洋地甩了甩尾巴，没有出声，Tony扭头看见是Sam，马上打开了车门：“怎么了？”

 

Sam举着定位仪，说：“信号动了，现在正在向南边移动。”

 

Tony扭头看了一眼严肃起来的Bucky，马上下了车：“我要这个信号所有的移动轨迹，现在就要。”

 

Sam点了点头。

 

 

 

 

夜晚的温度比白天要降低很多，值得庆幸的是，风已经几乎没有了，所以Steve和Thor紧紧靠在一起，甚至觉得比下午时候要暖和一些。那只抢了他们无线电的丧尸不知道到哪里去了，营地中现在有很多丧尸，有的站着有的坐着，因为天色太黑，Steve粗略数了一下，大概有三十多只。

 

天色黑下来之后，Rumlow和Scott就不说话了，不用他们俩解释，Steve也知道为什么：夜晚无限放大了林中的安静，那些丧尸似乎很讨厌人类发出声音，如果他们讲话，就会有丧尸走过来，对着他们狂吼。Steve很想问问笼子中的人一般多久会被抓出来吃掉，但是又不敢出声。

 

他没戴手表，不知道几点了。Thor倚着他，身上发烫，紧紧皱着眉，看起来很不舒服。Steve不知道该怎么办，只好换了个位置，让Thor缩在笼子的一角，自己挡住他。那群丧尸就呆在离笼子很近的地方，有几只还会绕着笼子走来走去，似乎在挑选第二天的食物。

 

Steve被那丧尸盯得很紧张，就在和它眼神对峙的时候，Scott突然声音极低地说：“不要看着它，要顺从。”

 

Steve立即就垂下了眼睛。不过丧尸听见了Scott的声音，马上咆哮着跑过去，抓住那个大笼子开始疯狂摇动。Steve立即转过身看过去，这只丧尸的声音震耳欲聋，对着里面的人尖叫，这刺激到了其他魔鬼，有好几只跳了起来，跟着跑到那个大笼子前，对着里面的人狂吼。

 

营地里骚动起来，丧尸的叫声，还有笼子中人类的哭声混在一起，让人窒息。Rumlow趁机高声说道：“明天早上它们会拖出一个人吃掉，我这边都是疯子所以没关系，如果它们打开的是你们的笼子，就呕吐！！我会想办法的！”

 

Steve依然看不到Scott和Rumlow的脸，他们俩隐藏得很好，丧尸应该不会伤害到他们。于是他转了回来，回应说：“明白了！！”

 

Thor抬着沉重的眼皮，轻声问Steve：“Loki他们要来救我们了吗？”

 

Steve摸了摸他的头，很烫。他搂住了自己的朋友，喃喃地说：“对……他们马上就会来救我们了，我们马上就要出去了。”

 

Thor打了个寒颤，不说话了。

 

 

 

 

 TBC


End file.
